


Сон на террасе

by Kamarien



Series: Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж 2017 [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU?, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life, Sunshine?
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien
Summary: Он спал, и вокруг была семья.
Series: Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж 2017 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918987
Kudos: 4





	Сон на террасе

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2017г на [Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж](https://coffeebee.diary.ru/p212565591.htm).  
> День 6, тема: Все живы и счастливы

— Папа, мы готовы!  
Люк и Лея, смеясь, вывалились на террасу и закружились вокруг кресла.  
— Дети, осторожнее, — Падме, аккуратно ступая, прошла ко столу с блюдом выпечки. Он невольно залюбовался женой: в солнечных лучах, с распущенными кудрями, в текучем платье и с ребёнком под сердцем она показалась ему богиней дома, сошедшей к простым смертным. Хотя... Разве это было не так?  
Сверху прогудел, садясь, спидер с орденской символикой. О, Бен и Шпилька тоже смогли приехать! Не забыли приглашения на обед.  
— Хей, Скайрокер, опять разлегся? Смотри, скоро будешь как хатт, и я обгоню тебя на гонках! — Асока, по жизни небольшой ураганчик, была в своём репертуаре: потрепать по головам фыркающих подростков, умыкнуть пирожок со стола и увернуться от карающей длани Падме — и все в процессе очередной подколки.  
— Доброго дня, Энакин, — Бен же, напротив, был спокоен и нетороплив; казалось, он впитал в себя благодать Храма и теперь источает ее, даруя покой. Он улыбнулся : он тоже был рад видеть наставника.  
Падме подошла и спросила:  
— Бен, вы к нам на всю неделю? Скоро придут Квай-Гон и Шми, они собирались на рыбалку.  
— Рыбалка? — тут же возник рядом Люк. — Дедушка собирает на рыбалку? Дядя Бен, я с вами!  
— Да? Сначала мотыля налови, сорванец! — Квай-Гон, подхватив внуков, закрутил их на месте. Лея заверещала и ухватилась покрепче.  
— Привет, деда!  
Шми подошла вслед за мужем и крепко обняла Лею.  
— Ох, и отрастила ты себе косы! — с восхищением провела матушка по волосам. — А мы тебе гребень нашли, примерь-ка!  
Гребень — резной, с полупрозрачной голубой эмалью — и правда очень шел Лее.  
— Вот, обновку примерила, теперь можно и за стол. Эни, ты идёшь? — мама обернулась к нему и тепло улыбнулась. — Ох, Падме, да он совсем спит! — мама тихо рассеялась и накинула на него свой плед, пахнущий нагретым песчаником.  
— Спит? — Падме подошла и заглянула ему в лицо. — И правда... Не будем будить, он вчера до ночи возился со своим истребителем. Придумал какую-то модификацию двигателя.  
— Подтверждаю, госпожа Шми! — C3PO осторожно занёс графин, и рубиновый сок засверкал на солнце. R2D2 согласно зачирикал, заезжая вслед за другом.

Он повернул лицо к ласковому набуанскому полуденному солнцу и, заволакиваемый ароматами меда и хлеба, цветущего дола и свежестью озер, запахами готового обеда и тянущегося аромата от углей кострища, жужжанием пчел, чириканьем птиц, разговорами и смехом его семьи, нырнул в золотистую дымку дремы.  
Он спал, и Сила баюкала своё дитя.

**Author's Note:**

> Сон это или нет - решать вам. Оба варианта абсолютно равновероятны.


End file.
